


bet you wanna kiss me so bad

by mytenmonthslove



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytenmonthslove/pseuds/mytenmonthslove
Summary: Park Sunghoon was a man on a mission.Normal people having a crush? They confess.Park Sunghoon? He was going to make Jay confess to him.Solid proof plan? - N o t a t a l l.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	bet you wanna kiss me so bad

**Author's Note:**

> possible tw warnings: cussing and a mild anxiety attack/ feeling overwhelmed
> 
> I decided to use the childhood trope this time (｡･･｡) don't worry, it is very fluffy ands sweet! I hope you enjoy reading and have a beautiful day/night ~

ღ

Jay glanced down at the hand holding Jake's wrist in an indifferent manner. He didn't comment on it and only raised an eyebrow.

One eyebrow.

Sunghoons frustration levels shot up immediately.

Nothing he planned worked out. Really, this was it for him. The final straw.

“This is my new friend Jake,” Sunghoon introduced his handsome friend to Jay. He was already so delusional, he thought he saw something in the others eyes but it was gone, only his signature, handsome smile left on his face.

Urgh.

There was no discomfort, no sign of stress. And they called _him_ the Ice Prince. Inwardly Sunghoon screamed, outwardly he was peaceful, a symbol-

“And this is Jaaaay, my **best** friend.” If they picked up on his weird way to say best, they didn't let it show. Sunghoon bit the inside of his cheeks, he expected RAS Jay to make an appearance, not charming Jay who held his hand out for Jake.

Jake grinned widely, always happy to get to know new people. “Nice to meet you, mate,” he said, shaking Jay's hand roughly, Sunghoon was concerned. He knew Jay didn't like to be manhandled but he stayed polite, which was good. Jake was a pure and overenthusiastic, it was one of the reasons Sunghoon took such a fast liking to him.

“My pleasure, Jake.” Sunghoon pouted, it was not entirely visible. Jay saw of course and Jake picked up on it as well, he forgot the other had a very good sense. He immediately felt something amiss.

“Is everything alright, Sunghoonie,” he asked concerned, maybe the two were fighting at the moment? Honestly Jake doubted it, the only topic beside ice skating Sunghoon talked about was his best friend Jay.

When Sunghoon stayed silent, he looked towards Jay for help. This is really not how he thought his break was going to go.

Too late Sunghoon saw Jay's facade fade as he started to grin, his eyes crinkling and yeah he was probably fucked. “Nothing,” he answered Jake cheerfully. Jay and cheerful?

Before Sunghoon could keep his flabbergasted expression in check, Jay continued as if he wasn't out of character right now.

“Hoonie is trying to make me jealous haha.”

_Excuse me, he did try to make whom what?_

Never mind that it was indeed his genius plan, but how did Jay know and why was he so nonchalant about it? Sunghoon felt his ears getting hot, his face was burning. With his pale complexion it was quite easy for him to get red. A reason why he tried to upheld an image.

He would keep his cool, nothing would ever get under his skin. Except-

Jay always got under his skin.

“ _Jongseong_ ,” Sunghoon warned, which didn't have the desired effect. It never did. Jay continued to grin mischievously, leaning forward as he was about to tell them Sunghoon's biggest secret.

Poor Jake was too overwhelmed to add anything and seemed to resign to his fate.

Meanwhile Sunghoon's heart throbbed hard in his chest, there was no way-

“I bet you wanna kiss me so bad~,” he giggled and had the audacity to wink as well. Sunghoon gasped, appalled and disgusted at the same time. Jake blinked, still pretty bewildered in what type of situation he found himself unwillingly in.

“I, in fact, _don't_ want that. Not a chance. Never. Under any circumstances. Nuuuh. _In your dreams_ , Park,” Sunghoon rambled, face burning like lava and not at all composed.

Jay, _that bastard_ , instead of being considerate chuckled lowly. Sunghoon wanted to kill all those nasty butterflies in his stomach right now.

Jake coughed slightly to ease the tension and more importantly let them know he was there. “So are we gonna uhm get some lunch, _I'm really_ -,” he blushed slightly as his stomach started to grumble before he could continue.

Sunghoon nodded, thankful for the excuse and Jay threw his arm over Jake's shoulder as if they were already at the buddy buddy stage and he didn't hate skinship. “Of course, man. Let's go! This one's a good one, let's keep him, Sunghoon-ah.” He winked again and started to walk away, swaying his hips a bit.

Reluctantly Sunghoon followed them after debating with himself for a second. He promised himself to not walk with Jay home together. Under any circumstances, he would not.

Nope.

ღ

So why was he walking back home with Jay and acted as if nothing happened before. . .

Sunghoon looked at the side profile of his friend. Jay seemed at ease, a slight smile present on his face. It was how he always looked when they were together. Sunghoon glanced towards their hands in the middle, intertwined and never letting go of the other. It had always been like that, ever since they were little and inseparable.

And maybe . . . maybe if he confessed, they still would be together. Even if Jay didn't feel the same.

Sunghoon was trying to give himself confidence, this was nothing in comparison to the many competitions he went.

(He lied, it was everything.)

“Jay-ah,” he tentatively started, voice rough but at least not breaking. They were still walking and Sunghoon wasn't planning on stopping. Today was a beautiful day, cold enough for sweatshirts and warm enough to leave their coats at home.

“Hmmm,” Jay said to show him he listened, squeezing his hand in a comforting manner. Sunghoon was used to it. He was always used to Jay's presence, to his touch. He wondered when he started to take it for granted.

Maybe it was when he was seven and Jay couldn't come to his competition and little Sunghoon cried so much, he nearly dropped out of the competition.

Or when he was twelve and didn't see Jay at school. Instead of being concerned, he acted like a petty brat, not knowing Jay laid in bad with a nasty cold. And when he found out, he stayed by his side until he got better, the same Jay did when Sunghoon caught his cold.

At fourteen to fifteen he was confused. He loved Jay yes, as a best friend obviously but why was he feeling so bad when he saw him getting confessed to? He should be giddy, happy for his friend or tease him even. So why did he just want to go there and take Jay away. It was weird because Jay was not his special someone, he was only his best friend. Sunghoon felt hurt about that knowledge and ultimately decided to ignore it.

With sixteen he learned what that feeling was and buried it deep down. Nothing was worth compromising his most important relationship, his friendship with Jay. His most beloved person on the planet. It was hard not to look at Jay as if he hung the stars in the sky, even if he suspected he already did.

Since he was the Ice Prince less people actually confessed to him in public. They sent him letters and little gifts instead. He never accepted any of them and gave them a clear rejection, so it was easier for them to move on.

And if he noticed someone asking for Jay to confess, he acted aloof and deep in thought. The relief he felt knowing Jay turned them down was always bittersweet. He understood the people confessing to him, on the other hand he wasn't ready to share Jay yet.

Or ever.

“What if,” Sunghoon started and stopped. He blinked as his vision got blurry and stopped walking. Jay stood before him, even blurred he would recognize him everywhere, a worried expression on his face.

“Hoonie breathe,” he quietly asked of him. “Do that for me, alright? Breathe in, breathe out. That's my boy, you are doing such a great job. You always do, you know how proud I am of you, right hmm? I am so proud to be your best friend. Thank you for doing your best always.” Jays words were comfort, they were home. His hand on his cheek was so warm and soothing, it grounded him and helped him to regain his breathing. Jay always knew exactly what to tell him to talk him down quickly.

Jay gently wiped the few tears away and finally Sungoon could see better. He saw the gentle expression on the face of his friend, he only ever looked at him like that. And before he could mourn the loss of the hand on his cheek, he felt their fingers intertwine again. He felt whole again.

This would be the perfect chance for him to admit his feelings for Jay.

But Sunghoon got used to Jay doing the first step.

Jay asked him the first time to play with him, Jay asked him over, Jay asked to be seatmates, Jay decided to stay with him through practice even if it was boring for him, Jay intertwined their hands the first time and he just never let go.

Jay, Jay, Jay, _Jay_.

Jay told him they were soulmates, so he better knew what to do now as well.

Sunghoon breathed deeply in and out, closed his eyes in anticipation and puckered his lips, hoping Jay got the hint.

A minute passed and Sunghoon still didn't get his first kiss.

He opened one eye and hoped Jay at least got closer. He saw Jay holding his laughter in. Now, normal peoples heart might break at that, Sunghoon got annoyed instead.

“What are you doing,” he huffed miffed and rolled his eyes to emphasize his point.

“Trying not to laugh,” Jay honestly answered amused with his pretty eyes twinkling.

Meanwhile Sunghoon wasn't sure where his confidence came from suddenly. Half an hour ago he couldn't even form a sentence, look at him now.

“You were r-right,” Sunghoon confessed, voice not as poised as he liked it to be but he could work with it. Fighting, Park Sunghoon!

“Iwannakissyousobad.” That wasn't so bad, a solid eight out of ten. Sadly Jay thought otherwise because he just blinked and raised his eyebrows in confusion. “Excuse me?”

“Read the room, Jay,” Sunghoon mumbled under his breath, ignoring Jay's chuckling. “You were right you bastard, I wanna kiss you so bad. Are you happy now,” Sunghoon hissed and yup, he definitely turned red and embarrassed again.

All the fake bravado gone, not even there to begin with.

Sunghoon didn't know what he expected. Maybe some spluttering, Jay laughing or rejecting him softly, like all the others who tried their luck before.

Of course he did neither.

“ _Oh I know_ ,” he said with a shit-eating grin, Sunghoon gaped at him.

Because what the hell, he was having a mental breakdown, the audacity of this piece of sh-

“Babe, we still hold hands. It isn't as cute as you think, being friends and all. Also the reason why I can reject others so easily is, I just tell them we're together.”

What.

First of all r u d e, no one can tell them hand holding wasn't cute just because of some old stereotypes. It did help that Jay worked out since he was young to protect Sunghoon or whatever and Sunghoon had a reputation, so no one really bothered them.

Anyway that wasn't really the problem, rather-

“B-Babe?” Sunghoons eyes widened, his ears probably pink again.

Jay rolled his eyes. “Of course you're malfunctioning on that part,” he sounded more fond than annoyed, so Sunghoon skipped over the comment comparing him to a robot. Jay should be happy he liked him that much. Jay closed his mouth and was that a _blush_ Sunghoon saw in this day and age, he was mesmerized. A blushing Jay was very rare.

Would it be weird if he took out a phone and took a picture in the middle of their heart to heart.

“Yes,” Jay glared at him playfully and Sunghoon squinted his eyes in confusion. “To answer your thoughts - I'm very happy,” he said embarrassed and now Sunghoon connected the dots, it seemed he shared his thoughts out loud. Wow.

Way to go, Park Sunghoon.

“And I like you very much. And before you ask, yes like _like_. Why do you think I reject literally anyone, even cute underclassman Jungwon?” Sunghoon furrowed his eyebrows, even scrunching his nose a bit while he thought about it. Yeah, why did he reject cute, dimpled Jungwon who was a literal sunshine and happy pill. Everyone wanted to spend time with him.

Sunghoon knew why _he_ would reject him, he never really thought about why Jay did it.

“You like me,” he concluded in awe and Jay nodded, satisfied. Sunghoon super happy and now confident as well closed his eyes yet again and puckered his lips, brimming with anticipation.

_Finally!_

It would be just like in the movies, a firework of emotions, his whole world turning around and -

Nothing happened again, so Sunghoon opened his eyes very frustrated. Jay was biting his lip hard, a feeling of déjà vu nagging at him.

If Sunghoon wasn't such a goner for the guy, he probably would have dropped his ass right now.

Before they even started dating.

“I won't kiss you now, Sung. I first want to take you out somewhere nice and as an offical date.” Sunghoon was about to retort in a rude way but stopped. Something about Jay's laugh sounded different, strangely nervous and a tad . . . forced?

Sunghoon forgot that in all this, Jay was just as clueless as him. They shared nearly every moment of the day together since they were five. They both knew each other in and out. They both never were in a romantic relationship. What was new for Sunghoon, was the same for Jay.

Jay wasn't just cool, composed Jay as much as Sunghoon wasn't just the dumb Ice Prince everyone thought of. But that was fine because in the end Jay liked him. And he liked Jay. Easy as that.

So Sunghoon promised to be more understanding. It didn't answer one question though. . .

“If you knew about my feelings, why didn't you say anything?” The question nagged at him for a while now.

Jay, relieved Sunghoon let the kiss dilemma be for another day, answered him earnest without missing a beat.

“I wanted you to be comfortable enough to share your feelings with me, Sunghoon-ah. Your well being is my priority.”

Hm, Sunghoon's heart might have skipped a beat. A tiny one. Not worth mentioning.

“Hypothetically speaking, even if I went on to date someone else because I wasn't sure about your feelings,” he teased and smirked.

“Of course,” Jay answered seriously. “I would stay by your side and wait. You're my best friend first and your happiness comes before mine, always.”

“Don't say that, Idiot” Sunghoon gulped and tried not to look at his face. It would be too much for him right. That honest Idiot, _his idiot_ , he could imagine him doing exactly that.

But for once it was fine and worked out well since Jay's happiness was the most important thing for him as well.

“Also I'm sure the universe will always bring us back together.”

Sunghoon cringed visibly. “Shut up, that was so ew,” Sunghoon whined, squeezing Jay's hand hardly. Jay only hummed, serious expression gone and appearing satisfied again. “Promise,” Sunghoon whispered quietly, he found Jay embarrassing at times and too honest for his own good. But in the end he still needed some reassurance.

Jay glanced at him, knowing the underlying importance for Sunghoon immediately. He always cared about looking into his eyes when he said something important.

“Promise.”

How could Sunghoon not fall for this guy?

So really, all of it was Jay's fault. As they arrived at Sunghoon's doorstep, the younger leaned down a bit and connected their lips in a chaste kiss.

No fireworks, no word turning, only Jays lips against his sharing their first, sweet kiss with the promise of many, many more. It was the start of a new chapter in his life.

And this one they would also start how they always did, together.

ღ

**Author's Note:**

> two idiots in love but everything worked out fine (〃ー〃) 
> 
> I still cannot believe how dry our jayhoon tag is ;__; even though I enjoy all ships with jay, I think I will keep doing jayhoon because apparently no one else will (⋟﹏⋞) but I also have a 2jhoon idea in mind! (I cannot believe there is not a single 2j au here, I might work on something there as well ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡)
> 
> If you haven't watched yet ~ our boys had their first award stage at the MAMAs today! be sure to check it out, they were phenomenal. also spoiler: you might see hoonie ice skating and niki and jay in a dance break ɷ◡ɷ


End file.
